


Talking Women

by pairatime



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Izzie died and George didn’t, but Aaron still visits and Lexie still talks, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Women

**Author's Note:**

> ice_whisper’s birthday 
> 
> Some dialog taken from the show

“ _He got married and he didn’t even call us_?” Aaron asked confused as he looked at Meredith.

“It sounds weird but it was totally a spur of the moment thing you know, because of the cancer,” Lexie explained as she walked over.

“ _Alex has cancer?_ ” Aaron asked fear creeping into his voice.

“ _Lexie_ ” Meredith tried to interrupt.

“ _No, Izzie had cancer_ ” Lexie rushed to explain.

“ _Alex’s wife but she’s not really his wife,_ It was this big church thing but no paperwork,” Lexis kept trying to explain.

“Alex got fake married?” Aaron asked even more confused.

“It was her wedding, like make a wish but for an adult. I mean she and Alex had dated but then George-" Lexis rambled some more until she was cut off.

“Lexie, Stop talking,” Meredith ordered with a glace at Lexie.

“Okay” Lexie responded before she did stop.

***

“ _Dude! How could you not have told me you got married_?” Aaron demanded.

“ _You told him?_ ” Alex asked as he looked at Lexie before going on, “I didn’t get married it was just a ceremony to make her happy before she died.”

“Your wife died? How could you not call me,” Aaron said as he stood up.

“She wasn’t my wife,” Alex said as he stepped closer to his brother, “She has end stage cancer and was dead less then 12 hours later and we knew it was going to happen so no I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t about me.”

“You married someone you don’t love.”

“I never said I didn’t love her, I just wasn’t in love with her any more then she was with me, and we both knew it” Alex finished.

“So why didn’t she fake married the guy she did love, this George?” Aaron asked.

“George and Izzie? Who gave you that idea,” Callie asked as she came up behind the group, “And what happened to Arizona? She said something about a brother and embarrassing but I couldn’t catch the rest?”

“Dr. Torres, this is Aaron my brother,” Alex said as he pointed to Aaron, “Aaron this is Dr. Torres.”

“Call me Callie, everyone else but your brother can,” Callie told Aaron as she offer a hand.

“Why can’t he?” Aaron asked as he took the hand.

“Well, anyone that breaks up my marriage doesn’t get to use my first name, and what’s wrong with you two?” Callie asked as she looked at both Grey’s that were shaking their heads and waving their arms.

“You slept with her? You slept with a married woman!” Aaron shouted as he looked back and forth between Alex and Callie.

“Oh- God no, I would never sleep with him,” Callie said back as she looked at Alex and laughed.

“Wait…but you didn’t sleep with her…” Aaron started as he looked at Lexie and Meredith who were both trying to smile but failing and then back at Alex who was rubbing his forehead with his hand, “you slept with a guy?”

“oh- he didn’t” Callie started before she was cut off.

“This is why I stopped liking women you can’t shut up,” Alex yelled as he turned and talked down the hall.

“My brothers gay?” Aaron asked as he looked at the women around him.

“You can talk to him more about it later, you can even meet George if you want,” Meredith said as she grabbed the back of the wheel chair.

“You can make them roommates, hey don’t judge me, I still own them,” Callie said as she turned to watch Alex walk into George’s room at the far end of the hall.


End file.
